More than a band
by San2378
Summary: Après l'épisode 8 de la saison 3. Pas de Rory ni de Blaine, ni de Sugar. Les membres des New Direction ne s'entendent plus, Will décide alors de leur rappeler à sa manière pourquoi ils sont un groupe ; une famille.  Sorte de songfic.


- Assez, ça suffit !

Monsieur Schuester avait brutalement posé les partitions qu'il tenait dans sa main sur le piano. Brad sembla enfin se réveiller et sursauta.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, à la fin ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il se passe autour de vous, ou vous êtes trop concentrés sur votre nombril ?

Il était plus en colère que jamais, poussé à bout, au seuil du dégoût. Il se tenait droit devant le groupe qu'il tentait vainement de faire chanter ensemble. Depuis quelques temps, l'entente retrouvée avait sombré au fond des abysses, dans une obscurité totale. Rachel avait décidé de se mettre en avant en chantant plus fort que les autres et en débordant dans ses parties sous prétexte qu'elle avait une préférence pour la suivante. Mercedes avait surenchérit et la paisible chanson était devenue une guerre de divas.

Au final, Schuester contemplait Santana sur le dos de Finn, Rachel essayant de la faire lâcher son petit-ami pendant que Mercedes était décidée à régler ses comptes avec sa rivale. Brittany avait reculé et essayé d'analyser la scène qui se déroulait devant son impuissance. Elle avait pourtant expliqué l'absence d'intérêt du recours à la violence à sa petite amie. Kurt se débattait à séparer Puck et Sam. Puck défendant Rachel au nom des valeurs juives, et Sam soutenait celle qu'il espérait reconquérir. Mike s'était arrêté d'aider Kurt quand leur professeur avait crié la première fois. Tina était aux côtés d'Artie et de Brittany et fixait, la bouche béante de surprise, la dispute qui s'était accentuée.

Quinn qui faisait reculer Rachel de la Latina fit signe à cette dernière de descendre. Ce qu'elle fit dans un parfait silence, en attendant la suite des évènements, frustrée de ne pas avoir pu finir son action, mais nullement gênée de l'avoir commencée.

- C'est ça que vous appelez un groupe ? Comment voulez-vous qu'on gagne quoi que ce soit si vous n'êtes pas fichus de chanter ensemble ?

William se calma et expira bruyamment.

- J'ai une idée. Qui a un chapeau, un stylo et un papier ?

* * *

><p>Les lumières de l'auditorium s'allumèrent, révélant la présence des New Direction en rang, tout le long de la scène. Les premières notes s'élevèrent, puis, en choeur, ils commencèrent à chanter.<p>

_"I can't pretend_

_to know how you feel_

_But know that I'm here_

_Know that I'm real"_

Les autres continuèrent à chanter ces mêmes paroles, plus bas, comme il était convenu qu'ils le fassent à chaque intervention.

Brittany s'avança et colla son nez à son petit papier sur lequel le texte qu'elle avait elle-même écrit se trouvait.

Brittany : Kurt. Tu as eu à endurer la persécution, la violence, la haine de la différence, de toi. Tu as dû te trouver toi-même, tu as dû puiser au fond de toi le courage de t'affirmer. Et nous, New Direction, tu nous as rendus fiers. Sache qu'on sera toujours là pour toi, peut-être maladroitement parfois, parce que tu es la personne la plus magique qu'il y ait sur Terre, pas parce que tu t'habilles de façon incroyable, mais parce que tu as le pouvoir de voir le meilleur en chacun de nous, et que tu n'en oublies pas le meilleur qu'il y a en toi, et tu nous le montres chaque jour. Est-il bizarre de te remercier d'être ce que tu es ?

_"Say what you want_

_Or don't talk at all_

_Not gonna let you fall"_

Ce fut au tour de Quinn de s'avancer. Elle regardait à peine le texte qu'elle avait préparé, s'en souvenant presque au mot près.

Quinn : Sam. Tu te cachais dans l'ombre en feignant quelque côté narcissique. J'ai appris malgré tout quel garçon mignon et attentionné tu es, le manque de confiance en toi qui te pèse et laisse-moi te dire que cette absence est inutile. Tu as des répliques préenregistrées de films que personne ne regarde, mais on t'aime. Malgré ça. Et tu sais te montrer humble, et sincère. Tu es là pour les autres, et tu ne demandes pas qu'on le soit pour toi en retour. Pourtant, même si tu n'as rien dit, rien demandé, on a tous été là pour toi. Et même dans le futur, si tu ne dis rien, si tu ne demandes rien, on sera encore là pour toi, parce que tu fais partie de nous.

"_Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too"_

Rachel tenait, et lisait fièrement, son soigneux morceau de papier rose.

Rachel : Quinn. Tu as été la pire garce que je n'ai jamais réussi à détester. A craindre, peut-être, je te l'accorde. Et ici, j'ai appris à te connaître, et à t'apprécier. Comme nous tous, tu as trouvé une nouvelle famille, je pense surtout à Mercedes qui, quand une certaine crête ambulante t'a mise enceinte, a été là pour toi et t'a tendu la main. N'hésite pas à saisir n'importe laquelle des notres, parce qu'elles te seront toujours tendues.

_"Everything changes but one thing is true_

_Understand,_

_We'll always be more than a band"_

Artie : Rachel. Tu es la fille la plus égocentriqueque je n'ai jamais connue et la plus insupportable. Et, au fil du temps, tu t'es enfin ouverte et ce qu'on a vu en toi, m'a cloué sur place.

Certains des chanteurs se permirent de sourire sous le jeu de mot évident.

Artie : Quand tu es Rachel Berry, et pas un sosie de Mariah Carey, tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies. Si le Glee Club t'a aidé à avancer, je suis fier d'y avoir contribué, parce que quand on voit ce que tu es devenue, ça valait le coup.

_"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_You used to brave the world all on your own_

_Now we wont let you go_

_Go in alone"_

Puck se déplaça vers Santana, et riva son regard sur les mots qu'il avait griffonné, le relevant que de temps à temps pour le plonger dans celui de la brune.

Puck : Hum. Santana. Je te connais depuis longtemps sans vraiment te connaître. Cette chorale t'a beaucoup apporté, tu avais des barrières de fil barbelés, des barricades électrifiées qui nous envoyaient des décharges dès qu'on essayait d'atteindre ton coeur. Depuis qu'on peut y accéder, tu sais, tu n'as plus à affronter le monde seule. Alors compte sur nous parce que, si tu tombes, tu peux être sure qu'ici, dans cette pièce, dans cette chorale, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te rattraper ou pour te relever.

_"Be who you wanna be_

_Always stand tall_

_Not gonna let you fall"_

Sam : Brittany. Tout d'abord, la première fois que je t'ai vue, je t'ai trouvée super canon. Et puis je t'ai entendue parler, partager toutes ces idées farfelues. Je reconnais t'avoir trouvée bizarre. Et puis après quelques temps, j'ai compris. J'ai compris à quel point tu étais intelligente et exceptionnelle et que tu avais une vision du monde adaptée à tes besoins, à tes envies. Le lycée ne l'a pas compris, personne ici ne fait l'effort, mais dans cette salle là, tous ces gens autour de toi, eux ils savent. Ils savent que toi, tu as tout compris à la vie. Et tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour te protéger, et bien, de ta naïveté, même si on sait que Santana sera toujours là. Nous aussi.

_"Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too"_

Tina : Mercedes. Tu es une diva. Et ma plus proche amie. Tu as réussi à t'imposer dans ce lycée et dans ce groupe, juste en étant toi-même. On en est tous impressionnés. Tu as une voix magnifique, mais plus encore, tu as un coeur énorme, et présent pour tout le monde, n'importe quand. Peut-être qu'on n'a pas été aussi présents pour toi que tu ne l'as été pour chacun de nous, mais on se démenera pour te rendre la pareille quand tu auras besoin d'aide.

_"Everything changes but one thing is true_

_Understand,_

_We'll always be more than a band"_

Mike : Artie. Je faisais partie de l'équipe de football, tu étais rejeté de la société de ce lycée. Là-dedans, tout le monde est fermé d'esprit, et moi je cotoyais ces gens-là. Et c'était bête. Parce que tu es plus interessant que ces brutes qui portent la veste de l'équipe comme un pass à la violence. Ils ont tort de te définir comme une victime clouée dans un fauteuil. Tu es un homme. Et je suis fier d'être ton ami.

_"I never knew you could take me so far"_

Kurt : Puck. Tu es l'être que je craignais le plus lorsque je me rendais au lycée. J'avais toujours peur que tu abîmes mes vestes en me jetant de façon outrageusement nonchalante dans les poubelles. J'ai eu droit à Karofsky par la suite, mais passons. Quand tu as décidé de rejoindre notre chorale, j'avoue m'être un peu inquiété du capharnaüm que tu risquais de mettre. Et puis j'ai découvert le Puck amoureux, le Puck triste, le Puck chanteur, le Puck prêt à aider les autres. Tu es devenu un élément moteur, et je regrette mes jugements hâtifs parce qu'il y a en toi quelqu'un de bien que je ne soupçonnais pas. J'aime à penser que le Glee Club était ce dont tu avais besoin pour t'épanouir.

_"I've always wanted the hope that you are the ones I need"_

Finn : Tina. Tu es là depuis le début, je ne te connaissais pas. A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas que tu existais. Et je remercie monsieur Schue de m'avoir forcé à faire partie des New Direction, parce que justement j'ai pu te connaître, et chaque jour, j'ai pu admirer les efforts que tu as fait depuis la naissance du club. Tu nous rends fiers. Je sais que tout le monde a parlé de fierté, mais c'est vrai. Je veux dire, on a tous avancé, ici. On a grandi, on a mûris. Et tu illustres parfaitement ce mouvement.

_"Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too"_

Mercedes : Mike. L'élève le plus brillant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer et le plus gentil. Et surtout, tu danses comme un dieu. Je serai incapable de faire tous tes enchainements, toutes tes pirouettes. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'admire le plus chez toi. Mais plutôt ta loyauté. Tu es loyal envers nous comme tu es loyal envers tes rêves. Tu es l'être le plus incroyable que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer. Et je remercie le Glee Club de m'avoir apporté des amis comme toi. Je sais que récemment, ça a été dur pour toi. Prends ma main, mon ami, je suis là pour toi.

_"Everything changes but one thing is true_

_Understand,_

_We'll always be more than a band"_

Santana hésita avant de s'avancer. Elle fixait sa préparation pliée entre ses doigts. Elle la chiffonna avant de la jeter derrière elle.

Santana : Finn. Tu m'as toujours soulée avec tes histoires de ressouder l'équipe. Tu m'as donné envie de vomir pendant tes discours de confiance et d'amitié. Ton hypocrisie avec les autres voix que la tienne. Mais, ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que c'était avant. Je ne dis pas que c'est un passé révolu non plus. Mais enfin, tu es une personne extraordinaire que j'apprécie et pour laquelle j'ai une grande estime, même si je ne le montre pas toujours très bien. Je t'en ai voulu, ta gentillesse me soulevait le coeur, mais sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue. Je... merci, Finn. Tu es.. mon ami. Tu as toujours essayé de mettre en avant le bien-être des personnes présentes ici, et de faire avancer le groupe, même si c'était parfois à tes dépens. Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. Je t'admire. Tu sais, je me suis toujours placée au-dessus de tout le monde, mes parents m'ont appris à rechercher le meilleur, à aspirer à être la meilleure. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je n'aurai jamais un coeur comme le tien. Tu es le meilleur. Là-dessus. Et je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les vacheries qui pourraient s'échapper de ma bouche à l'avenir.

_"Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes but one thing is true_

_Understand,_

_We'll always be more than, a band"_

_..._

Ils avaient tous tiré un nom dans le bonnet de Sam. Aucun n'avait révélé le nom qui lui avait été attribué. Ce fut la surprise à chaque parole. Tous savaient qui allait parler mais personne ne se doutait qui serait le destinataire du petit mot préparé.

William Schuester, assis devant la scène, admirait la performance. Une larme avait lentement roulé sur sa joue après s'être échappée du contrôle qu'il exerçait de ses glandes lacrymales. Il se leva et applaudit, ému. Ils seraient une famille unie à nouveau, parce qu'au fond, ils l'avaient toujours été. Les jeunes avaient juste besoin qu'on le leur rappelle.


End file.
